Xavier's Contracts
A page made by Enderspring for Demonic BB's character, Xavier. Xavier: Yes, we should get to the contracts already. How To Submit Contracts Alright, so, to submit contracts, you must edit your page and add the thingy thing.. whatever, heres a template. From: Your OC That Has Sent This Contract Target: Put Targets Name Here Goal: Put The Goal Here Pay: How Much You Will Pay After that, I will edit the page and make another contract available. Contracts Contract 1 From: Merle Target: TC Goal: Kill him or bring him to me so I can sell him to the Cutting Crew, please. He annoys the crap out of me. Pay: As much as I hate doing it, $500. Done.' ~ Xavier' Contract 2 -burnt and ripped to shreds- Contract 3 From: Bolt-Bon Target: Old Bonnie Goal: Old Bonnie has been going rogue on his fellow animatronics. Stop him from doing so or he will bring Freddy's to a lockdown state! Pay: $290 Done.' ~ Xavier' Contract 4 From: Wesko Target: Some Sort Of Thing Goal And Backstory: So um, while I was in Freddy's last night, some sort of black, burnt animatronic, with rips everywhere, part of his left arm completely torn off with an endoskeleton blade he can slice things with, his eyes popping out of the endoskeleton sockets and like, pointing out really long.. and some really sharp teeth.. uhhh... it just attacked me.. I dunno what it is, and its on fire for god sakes, literally, I need you to either destroy it, or somehow trap it somewhere, cuz its dangerous. Pay: $890, that should be enough money for you to buy your bow, and something extra for lil' aurun. Done.' ~ Xavier' Contract 5 From: ??? Target: Find hermit crabs. Goal: I see your services are interesting. I would like to hire you for a few jobs. But first, I must test your abilities. Find 10 hermit crabs, and bring them to this location {REDACTED}. Success will result in greater pay and jobs. Pay: Will be discussed at location {REDACTED} Done.' ~ Xavier' Contract 6 From: Jenny Target: Phantom BB Goal: Kill that motherf*cker for me? He keeps laughing at me and it's so annoying! Thanks love! Pay: How about I buy dinner for you? And also, a kiss on the lips. Done...with style.' ~ Xavier' Contract 7 From: Unknown Target: The Puppet Goal: Recently, the Puppet has been capturing kids on the spot and turning them into more puppets in front of the others. This abuse has to stop. Punish the Puppet and free the captured. Pay: $965 if you do it, even though you probably hate this kind of stuff... Contract 8 From: Jenny (again but this is urgent) Target: Unknown shadow thing Goal and Backstory: Anyways, I was taking care of Snowflake while you were out, but this shadow...er...thing spooked both me and Snowflake. Seriously from all I know it's mostly haunting Snowflake in her dreams. I'm getting worried and this has lasted for about 5 days. This has to stop NOW. Kill it and bring the head for proof...sorry was a little too harsh wasen't I? I always end up seeing red eyes stare at me from the darkness from time to time so you'll know where to find it. Pay: Hmmm...you're choice. I can't think about the price right now. *an extra note has been attached to the contract* P.S. Take care of Snowflake for me? CT malfunctioned and I gotta go fix her. Keep Snowflake out of trouble and I'll let you sleep with me tonight. ;) Done...technically. -Xavier. Contract 9 From: Palia (Yes, I'm that velociraptor animatronic thing, I can write, deal with it.) Target: The Glitch Bonnie Goal and Backstory: So, you know the glitch bonnie thing, he's been taunting you over Lindsay's death, blah blah, however, recently he's been acting up, we are indeed allianced with him, however he's acting strange, he appears to be summoning weird shadow things with glowing red eyes, I feel like it connects to that contract from "Jenny", so, if you will, please try figuring out if this connects to Snowflake anyhow, because it's just too cute to die I think. Pay: Possibly no more nightmares for snowflake, and a second creepy caretaker for snowflake, because snowflake is awesome I guess. Contract 10 Category:Demonic BB's things